The Last Olympian, my ending
by Princess Math
Summary: My ending to The Last Olympian. I pretty much add tons of Percabeth and implied Thaluke. One-Shot-Enjoy!(:


**This is my first PJO story so go easy on me.**

* * *

Percy's POV

Annabeth and I fought together while the others retreated off the bridge. I had just killed an emposa when a chill went down my spine. I heard someone scream out in pain. It was Annabeth.  
I turned to find Ethan standing over her, a knife in her arm. It was aimed for me; I knew it was.  
"NO ONE TOUCHES HER!" I screamed, with a voice I never knew I had.  
"Interesting." It was Kronos.  
I called for Blackjack. He came quickly. I picked up Annabeth carefully and got on Blackjack. "Hurry Blackjack. We need to reach the Apollo cabin."  
While Blackjack flew, I talked to Annabeth. "Hey," My voice was soothing. "You're going to be okay. I promise. Just stay awake okay? Just focus on me it's going to be okay." I was reassuring myself more than her.  
We got to The Plaza and I quickly found a healer for her. "Will! Come quickly! It's Annabeth, she's hurt!"  
We brought her out to the terrace and we pulled the knife out. She screamed out in pain, but she stayed still. My fingers were turning purple but I didn't care. Her skin around the wound was green. The knife had poison on it.  
"The knife was poisoned." Will said. He stood up and got some supplies. He bandaged up her shoulder and told me she would be fine.  
"Just let her get some sleep. Wake her before dinner. She'll be okay, Percy." Then Will left. I stayed next to her, holding her hand as I watched her sleep.

Annabeth's POV

I fell asleep after Will gave me medicine and bandaged my arm. I had a dream. But this wasn't a dream, I don't think.  
I was watching myself, but I was asleep. I could see Percy, and where I was.  
"Hey, what is this?" I asked out to no one.  
"You're watching yourself. Dear I thought you Athena children were smart." It was Aphrodite. But wasn't she supposed to be fighting in the war?  
"Lady Aphrodite, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in battle?" I asked.  
"I am. But yet I'm here too. It's a god thing my dear." She turns to look at my sleeping form. "By now I bet you're wondering why I have you here."  
"Yes. Why am I watching myself sleep?" I asked.  
"Because. While you may be sleeping, you are going to hear something quite interesting." She chuckled. "I have seen this for awhile. You love him, my dear."  
I choked on air. "Well, I- I wouldn't say I love him-"  
"Annabeth I am the goddess of love. I see these things before anyone." She silences me after that. "Now listen."  
"Annabeth..." It's Percy. He's talking to me while I sleep. Why? "Why would you take that knife? It was poisoned! But- but you saved me. I can't lose you, Annabeth. Not again. If you died, I-" He choked on his words.  
I felt a tear or two run down my cheek. "Percy.." I whispered, reaching out as if I could touch him, forgetting Aphrodite was there.  
"You're my best friend, Wise Girl. I can't lose you. I-" He started.  
"Well lover boy, that was beautiful, but I believe I have a right to come see Annie." It was Thalia. She always came at the wrong moments. Or maybe she did that on purpose. She came an leaned on Percy's chair.  
"So she's going to be okay, right?" Thalia said, worryingly.  
"Yeah she'll be fine."Percy said, caressing my hand. Too bad I couldn't feel it.  
"Good." It got awkward. But Thalia started talking again. "So what are you going to do, lover boy?"  
"About what?"  
"About you and Annie, Fish Brain." She said, throwing in an old nickname.  
Percy started to blush."Oh. Uh well- I uh- I don't know. The middle of a war isn't really the perfect time for this."  
Thalia stood up. "Percy, I don't know if you've realized, but we could all die at any moment." There was anger in her voice. Percy stood up as well.  
"You think I don't know that? I watched as that knife hit her! She could've died in front of me!" Percy yelled at her.  
"That's my point! That could've killed her! She would've died without knowing the truth."  
Percy looked confused. I was too. "Truth?"  
"That you love her, Kelp Head! And don't deny it. And you better tell her when she wakes up. Because when you die, she better know the truth." Thalia yelled at him.  
"When I die? I'm not going to-"  
"You were destined to die, Percy! The Great Prophecy is about you! You are going to die in this war! The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap. It's you! So you tell you love her!" Thalia screamed. She looked as if she might cry.  
Percy was silent. It sank in to him that he was going to die. But I won't let him. I won't let him die. Not this week, at least.  
"And you? What's in it for you? Why do you care?" Percy asked, not meeting her eyes.  
"If I had a second chance I'd take it. I'm giving you that chance before you throw it away." Thalia said, and walked out of the room.  
Percy sat there in the chair thinking. I turned to Aphrodite. "So this was your plan? To let me hear him say he loves me, then remind me that he's going to die?"  
"Yes, he does love you. But think, child of Athena. The prophecy does not say which hero. Remember that. And when the time comes, it will be you who chooses the hero who dies. Now it's time for you to wake, my dear." Then, Aphrodite vanishes.  
Next thing I know I'm waking up. I groan, remembering I took a knife to my arm.  
"Annabeth! You're awake!" Percy's eyes light up and he hugs me tightly.  
"Oww! Percy!" I say. He lets go.  
"I'm so sorry. Gods Annabeth I thought you were going to die! How could you be so stupid?" He stares into my eyes, and I can see his worry.  
I smile. I reach with my good arm to touch his face. "You're cute when you're worried."  
He smiles. "Come on, I'll help you up." He reaches underneath me to my waist and helps me sit up. Then I stand up.  
"Annabeth, if you hadn't taken that knife, I would have died." Percy whispered.  
Then I remember. His Achilles spot. "Where is it?" I ask.  
He hesitates, then takes my hand and places it on the small of his back. I see him flinch when I touch it.  
"Are you okay?" I ask.  
He chuckles. "I should be asking you that." And he hugs me again. This times it's more gentle, as if I'd break if he put pressure on me.  
He doesn't let go, so we stand there, and I snuggle into his chest. "Annabeth, there's something I need to tell you." I let go to see his face.  
"Yes?" I say pleadingly.  
"Well, when you took the knife, I thought you were going to die. And- and when I was in the River Styx, I thought of what kept me mortal. I don't if one of us will die in a few days so I want-"  
I couldn't wait any longer. I reached up and kissed him. He quickly responded by kissing me back, and holding me tightly. It was firm but gentle. It was perfect. He broke apart and he leaned his forehead on mine. He looked into my eyes.  
"I love you, Annabeth." There is was. The words I'd been dying to hear.  
"I love you too, Percy." And with that he kissed me again. Despite the war, this had been the best day ever.  
I pulled back to both of our dismays. "Percy, you aren't going to die. I promise."  
"The prophecy says-"  
"I don't care what the prophecy says! I won't let you die. You aren't allowed to die right now okay? Promise me." I say.  
"Annabeth I can't promise that." He says, pain in his eyes.  
"Please." I beg. He can't die. He can't.

Percy's POV

I don't say anything, but hug her tightly. I feel tears hit my shirt, and it pains me even more. I kiss the top of her head, and make her walk down to go get dinner. We eat in silence, except when others come to see if she's okay. After dinner I walk her back to her room, and I turn to leave.  
"Wait." I turn around. "Stay with me tonight. Please." She pleads.  
I smile, and follow her in. I climb into the bed with her, and she snuggles into my chest. I hold her close to me, probably the last time I ever will.  
"I love you." I whisper to her.  
"I love you too, Seaweed Brain."  
I smile and kiss her forehead.

~Next day~

Annabeth's POV

I wake up, and realize it was all real. For the first night, I had no dreams, and I woke up in Percy's arms. I snuggle closer to him, seeing as he isn't awake. I want to make this last as long as possible, knowing that when we move, we'll be back into the war. But yet, Percy was awake. But instead of getting up, he pulled me closer to him.  
Then there was Grover. Gods people just come in at the wrong times. "Holy Zeus!" He shouts, and covers his eyes.  
"Grover, you can open your eyes. Nothing happened, we were just sleeping." Percy said.  
"So you do have clothes on?" He asked, still covering his eyes.  
"Grover!" I yelled.  
"Okay okay. But you need to get up, quickly. Prometheus is here." He says.

~Let's just time skip to where Luke stabs himself okay? I suck at fight scenes.~

I sit down, staring at Luke. Aphrodite was right. If I hadn't talked through Kronos to Luke, Percy would've died. Luke looks up at me.  
"Tell- Tell Thalia I'm sorry. Family, Annabeth. I'm so sorry." He said weakly.  
I was crying. I knew I was. "I will. It's going to be okay. I'll get a healer."  
"No. It's okay." He turns to Percy. "Abandon demigods. Don't let it happen anymore. Please."  
Percy nods. Luke says one more thing, it's to Percy. "Take care of her for me. I'm sorry." And he was gone.  
I let my tears flow, Percy held me while I cried.  
"Percy, what is this?" It's Poseidon.  
"We need a shroud. A shroud to the son of Hermes." He says.

Percy's POV

"I know what you wish, and The Council agrees. If you wish, you shall be made a god." Zeus said.  
A god? Me? I could be immortal forever. But I can't. I can't leave Annabeth.  
"No," I said.  
"What? You are giving up immortality?" Zeus asked.  
"Yes. But I do have a wish. And you all must swear on the River Styx." I say.  
They agree, and swear.  
"All children must be claimed by the age of thirteen. Kronos had so many demigods because they felt abandon by their parents. And the minor gods must have a spot at Camp Half-Blood."  
"Alright. Is that all?" Zeus asks.  
"Yes."  
"Very well. You shall all return to Camp Half-Blood now. And thank you for saving Olympus." Zeus said, and we vanished.  
~The underwater kiss happened and Percy is sitting on the beach~  
I sat by the ocean, talking with a fish, who's name was apparently Steven. I heard a voice, and it didn't sound very friendly.  
"Well if it isn't the hero of Olympus."  
I stand up and turn to face them. "Hello Lady Athena."  
"So why don't you tell me the reason you gave up immortality." Athena said.  
"Uh... what?" I asked.  
"You gave up immortality for a reason. Any other hero would die for a chance to live forever. So why didn't you?" She asked, but I had a feeling she already knew the answer.  
There was no point in lying. Athena was going to figure it out sooner or later. "I gave up immortality for my friends. I have a long life left. But mostly I gave it up for Annabeth. You may not like me but whatever feud you have with my father does not involve us. I love her, and you can't change that." I figured that was my death sentence. I made it through the day to be killed by a goddess for falling in love.  
"You have courage, Percy Jackson. I admire that. Don't get too cocky." She said. Then for the first time ever, I saw Athena smile. And as quick as she came, she was gone.  
"Hey Seaweed Brain. Did you have a nice conversation?" Annabeth appeared.  
"I did, Wise Girl." I said as I picked her up and threw her into the lake.  
"Percy!" She yelled, but I quickly silenced her with a kiss.  
Today wasn't the end, but merely the beginning.

* * *

**That's it! I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


End file.
